


the shadow queen

by fanf1ct1on_junk1e



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, How Do I Tag, Romance, Slow Burn, ab blood type
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:20:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26110291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanf1ct1on_junk1e/pseuds/fanf1ct1on_junk1e
Summary: You're a new rich girl at Ouran, yes you will be Indian because I just hate that there isn't much rep of them so yea :0
Relationships: Ootori Kyouya/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	1. The Fair

The bell had rung, the host club was now open to the public. You stood outside the gates of Ouran Academy. Your father’s guards behind you. This was your time to see the school in action and the well known Host Club working. You signaled your guards to stop following you, though they hesitated. (y/n) was well known and was a target. 

“Come on, they can’t know who I am and with you guys wearing my family crest, I mean everyone will know.” The guards looked at each other and nodded, they hoped their Lady would take care of herself. 

You walked through the bustling doors, you stopped people, your skin color was on it was a tan shade, that of course from living in different parts of the world, and being an Indian, looks were something you were used to. “Look at her, does she even belong?” You heard the whispers and chose to do nothing about it. Your father would be her somewhere and he would be taking the board about you transferring to finish your last school years here. 

At the moment you were a second year and being homeschooled, but for some reason, your parents had wanted you at Ouran Academy, you couldn’t complain, it was an amazing school and would help you take your parent’s businesses over.

You had made it to the host club and the room was filled with filthy rich people like yourself. Though you were the only one to silence the room, your skin tone was the most noticeable. But once anyone took a good look at you, you were a beauty. You had (h/t) (h/c) hair that made it past your shoulders, your (e/c) eyes absorbing all the light in the room, you were a true beauty. And you knew it

You realized she had caught the attention of everyone in the room, no one’s face looked familiar until her eyes caught a tall blond, around six foot walking her way. “Well Hello beautiful Princess,” he said as he held your hand. Your breath caught itself. 

“Well, hello” you greeted back politely, the way you were taught to speak for years. “Who are you, may I ask,”

The blond opened his mouth to respond until he was yanked away by two boys. ‘First years?’ you thought to herself. The tall blonde was replaced by another male, around the same height, black hair, grey eyes, and glasses. “Let me show you over to a seat,” he spoke, a voice ripped of emotions.

He had asked you for tea and snacks until he sat down across from you, “I guess I am not a very easy person to remember,” You stood in shock as you tried to recollect your memories in hope of not embarrassing this young man. He chuckled, “Kyoya Ootori, our families had a business deal”

“Oh, I am so sorry,” now placing him with a name. “We were young and I hadn’t paid attention to deals at the time.”

Kyoyo smirked, “Well-” He looked over, “I’m so sorry, I have to go, enjoy your time here with us,” as he bowed his head and walked away. You had seen the Chairman had walked in with your father.

You got up and gracefully walked over to your father, “Baba!” You say smiling, as your father pinched your nose, you walked as the blonde boy spoke, Kyoyo and then another young man. 

“(y/n), come here, I have someone I want you to meet. He isn’t here yet, but when he is I will send someone for you. Spend some time here, get to know people.”

“Of course Baba.” You said as you strayed away hoping to find someone else to talk to, and you found her. “Lady Eclair,” you greeted. 

“Lady (y/n), what a surprise,” the two of you had a conversation, both of you made sure to respect one another, knowing what could happen if they didn’t. 

“Lady (y/n),” two twins spoke up, “your father requests you.”

“Excuse me Lady, but I must see why my father has called me,” You both bid your farewells, then it happened. 

The slap.

The room fell in silence as you coil only hear the falling of Kyoyo’s glasses, Your father stood in shock but did not react. You had taken your spot behind your father, “him,” you whispered under your breath, your father heard you, and as if he read your mind nodded. 

You walked over to Kyoyo, passing Mr.Ootori, and glaring up at him. He scoffed, only if he knew your name. You knelt carefully and picked up his glasses. In the back of your head danced blurry memories of him as a kid. You took him by his hand and walked out.

As you walked out you heard a girl, dressed like a man tell Mr.Ootori off. You smiled, someone had the guts. 

“You okay?” you start.

“Did you have to do that?” His words cut deep. You barely spoke with each other. However, they still hurt.

“Yes, yes I did.” You spoke as you spun around walking out. You took your place next to your father once again.

“What happened, why did you do that?” Your father spoke in your mother’s tongue, a language unheard to the people in the room.

“There was no reason he needed to be seen in a week state, now who did you want me to meet,” You father pointed to Mr. Ootori, you messed up this time.

The man who slapped his child turned around and glared at you, “Ootori, this is my daughter, Rajakumari (y/n).” You looked up as he realized he could say nothing, the fact to speak with you or your father was a once in a lifetime opportunity.

“I’m so sorry you had to witness that Rajakumari,” you looked up and nodded.

“Baba, I’m going to go home now, I have a Sankrit class soon,” You nodded your head as one of your father’s bodyguards walked you out.

“Wait, who are you?” The blonde stopped you and you had to explain yourself.

“One sentence because I need to be on my way. Sree Rajakumari (y/n), of Mysurn heiress of the Prakash, fashion and makeup line,” You said as you walked out. 

“Makes sense,” The guy said.


	2. First Day Here

You awoke with the alarm, at your bedside. Your room was a lavish purple and maroon room, the bed was circular, with a vanity across from it, behind you were mirror pieces decorated, likewise the ceiling. Knocking on your door was a maid, she was to tell you time to get up. 

You groaned and slowly arose from your bed. Making your way into your walk-in closet, staring at you was your uniform, the guy’s blazer with a white blouse underneath. Your bottoms were a black skirt and black tights underneath. You had checked the guidelines and technically you could wear it. However, you still had to wear heels. 

You hopped in the shower, brushed your teeth. The normal way of things and making the stairs, to the smell of your favorite food. “Smells amazing! Is that Aloo?” You started to devour your breakfast before you washed your hands and made it to your limo.

As you were making your way to the school you thought about many things, your room, and how amazing it would be to live there. Even though the name ‘Rajakumari’ didn’t hold much money, your parent’s company did. It was a brand of clothing and makeup for cultural events, along with more modern attire. 

As you arrived you stepped out intaking all of the sights. It had been a week since the fair, and you hoped everyone forgot your face. “2-A, 2-A,” you repeated until you had miraculously made it there. You already had your tour in the last month, but that led you to forget things. 

“Ah, class here she is,” The teacher pointed at you, “She is our new student.” The teacher took the papers from my hand and looked over them, “Tamaki, you will be guiding (y/n) around today.”

It was a blonde who looked oddly familiar, he waved with jazz while whispers spread around. “Why is Tamaki guiding her around, she can’t be that important.” 

As our day of classes was ending, the blonde named Tamaki decided to show me around. “Tamaki, remember to be back by 4 you have guests,” a voice speaks behind him, Kyoyo. 

“Of course Shadow king.” He replied and then the tour began.

“Ok ok I get it there are over 100 rooms, but all I need is a place to work,” you say as Tamaki is still dragging you around.

“Well then, Music room 3 would be the best place,” he smirks, after knowing him for like 30 minutes you know that smirk means no good. Tamaki pushed the double doors open as you smoothed your skirt out. 

“Finally boss!” 2 voices said simultaneously. “Who’s this?”

Once again a voice behind them slowly got louder, and spoke, “Sree Rajakumari (y/n), heiress of the Prakash, makeup and fashion line.” he spoke short and sweet.

“Thanks for telling everyone,” you said. You have hoped to get at least a few weeks before people realize who you were. 

Once again all eyes were on you, “Hello everyone,” you spoke awkwardly as everyone realized who you were.

“Hold on, what do you mean Rajakumari,” a short girlish boy spoke.

“If India was still in the Monarchy ways, then she would be in line for the throne,” Kyoyo speaks again.  
“I would prefer if I was given the chance to explain myself, Ootori,” he simply nods and continues to speak.

“However, since India now has presidents, it is a title. Like Eclair she is a part of a very respected family, and being in her circle opens up a lot of gates for people. Now that’s cleared up why are you here.”

You try to speak but, the blue-eyed blonde speaks up first, “She’s here to do work, is that problem?” Tamaki guides me to a table, as you are still shocked by what happened. As the other boys gather in a group discussing something, the girlish boy makes his way over to you.

“Hello,” he starts.

“Hi, thank you for having me,” you say out of courtesy, and start to set up your iPad. 

“Tamaki- senpai mentioned you were working, may I ask what?”

You looked up, “My shop, my mother bought it for me, to show and explain how to take care of a company.” He looked at you, not expecting that answer, rather your homework. “I may be overstepping but are you a girl?” He once again was surprised.

“Yes, but it’s a secret,” she started.

“No it’s okay, well I have a proposition. I assume you don’t have any friends that are girls, right?” She nodded. “Well if you want we could have dinner, and we could dress up?” 

“Th-that sounds nice. Well excuse me but I need to be a host.”

As she left you opened up your iPad, it had a black case that also worked as a keyboard. You plugged in your headphones and your Apple pencil and started working.

You were so deep in your work you didn’t realize that someone had taken a seat next to you. You looked up wanting to know who it was, Ootori. The boy was Kyoyo. You looked at him blankly there was nothing that you could gain from talking to him. 

“I see you don’t really care about anything other than your work,” you looked up, insulted. This cafe was the way to prove to everyone that you could take over your parent’s business. 

“As do you,” you replied curtly, your mother wanted to work with the Ootori’s you couldn’t mess it up. 

He sighed, “I’m sorry for how I reacted that day,”

“Look, you may think I’m all innocent, but I’m really not. I did what I thought was right. Oh look at the time,” you cut him off, you didn’t want to hear it.

“Hey, Haruhi!” By now the crowd of people had calmed down, leaving only the host club and you left in the room. “I was thinking you could come over around 6, it gives us enough time to finish homework,” you said.

“Uh- yea sure,” Haruhi responded

“Hey, where are you going? And why don’t I know about it.” Souh cut in.

“Calm down I’m only going over to her house for a girls night,” Haruhi explained in her same monotoned voice, while you gave him an innocent smile. However, Tamaki pulled her away and questioned her.

“Don’t be sad,” the one with the higher voice started.

“He’s just protective,” the lower voice twin continued. 

You nodded, not knowing what to say. Their parents were basically your rivals right now.

“Well, I guess you can go over, but I will be calling to make sure everything is going smoothly.”

“Yes, Dad!” Even though you had just met Tamaki, he was nice and easy to talk to.


End file.
